


Biding his Time

by lulahbelle



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulahbelle/pseuds/lulahbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Esca relax at the waterhole after a hard day's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biding his Time

**Author's Note:**

> One of the many fics I've had written for aaaaages but been too anxiety infected to post anywhere.  
> -Set not long after the events of the film.

They had been clearing for a few hours.

Marcus' leg hurt but there was no time for him to rest if they were going to finish up before the end of the day.

He stopped briefly, gritting his teeth against the twinging, and looked at Esca who worked the ground ahead of him with narrowing eyes. 

Working only in braccae he was as white and bare in the sun as he had been the first time Marcus had seen him but so much had changed since then, his body was known now, a part of Marcus.

His arms moved hard and fast, hacking at the thick roots making his back muscles clench beneath his sweat sheened skin. The beauty and noble focus to his body at work was as fine to Marcus as the silent dignity in his stare ever since the first and it made Marcus began to feel vastly unworthy of him. It became impossible not to push on no matter the pain.

*

When, finally, all they had set out to do was done, they ambled to the water hole, and after a few moments of listless silence on its dusty bank, stripped and sank into the water.

Too tired to support their own weight let alone swim, at first they held close to the bank, letting the wetness soothe their sore bodies as the lowering heat of the sun bathed their shoulders.

Marcus looked to Esca again, seeking meaning in his distracted stare away to nothing.

Aware of his observation Esca abruptly looked to him and smirked, small, slow and teasing, then when Marcus smiled back he scrubbed a hand down his chest and under the water.

Lower it got, its motion the same, rubbing, clearly at his cock, his eyes slipped closed as the smirk mellowed on his lips.

It was pure joy for Marcus to see Esca like this. Day to day there could be such pain in his eyes, an obvious sense that his freedom had not replaced what he had lost with capture. It was only here, when Esca was fucking that the ghosts truly disappeared.

Marcus was still a Roman,  a little bleak and ashamed that he could so helplessly want a Briton but he was now mature enough to accept that he did, that he was caught. Every small part of himself contracted under the heat of his need for further knowledge of this beautiful being so familiar but strange to him as well.

Esca exhaled, so heavily that it sounded like the first he'd ever taken, or like it would be the last, his hand becoming more intent on himself, grasping, slower.

Then, not opening his eyes but smiling widely, he whispered to Marcus, "I could feel your eyes all over me while I was working."

At this Marcus laughed for thinking at the time that Esca was so distracted that he hadn't notices, "I was trying to focus."

Esca laughed short at that, then, as if his lust were heightened by the sound of Marcus' voice, began to move frantic, really pulling himself fast, shoulder and upper arm muscles flexing above the water, breath pistoning into a moan.

"On me?"

"As inspiration to finish my work... my leg hurt... I was getting distracted." Marcus said barely able to speak, distracted now by the enjoying sight Esca made there before him.

"You just ended up creating more work for yourself," Esca said of his slowing tugging.

"There's no chore to that task," Marcus said.

Esca exhaled strong again, "No? Prove it. Come and touch me now you've begun this."

Esca was like raw nature itself come to human form. Marcus was powerless before his will. He came closer until Esca could reach for him, fingertips moving down his arm, ticklish like a spider, slipping a hand in his to guide, then slow slide Marcus' palm over his cock.

Marcus took the hint and groped him hard at once, grip slowly easing to a massaging hand. Appreciating the shape of him. At the touch Esca strained forward from the chest as if his heart were trying to burst clear out, breath harsh and helpless, eyelids closed.

Pulled down to Esca's rolling shiver Marcus leant and touched lips to his. They sucked and licked mouths for some time, moving over one another, hands stroking bare cocks mutually.

When they disentangled Esca was moving away, gliding from under his touch through the water.

Their bodies, bobbing, pulled around to one another again in close, fluid orbit. Marcus took the opportunity and gripped his hips with intention to work himself off on him a little, but he was only able to grind his excitement against him once, glorious and good, before Esca smirked at him and splashed free.

This escape, just when he was so badly needed, made Marcus' cheeks flush and his jaw clench in determination.

He grabbed him once more holding him fiercely about his buttocks to keep him, hard, hurting him with his want.

A fighter himself Esca kept his struggle rigid, pushing him away and laughing.

Esca was a lover every bit as hard and independent as he was bonded and soft. The possible fight and adventure with him satisfied Marcus so essentially.

Esca pushed Marcus away on his back into the water and was there when he surfaced, mocking his hopeless attempt to catch him, his poor grip, and useless swimming ability. The pleasure of being so taunted and teased aware that he would soon silence that mouth to panting and moans with his fuck, melded with the clogging taste of water.

He saw Esca, his face lit, the filaments of his eyes shined vivid blue by the closing light.

The beauty of him, life giving but burning him up in the most relentless painful way.

His breath, taken by the sight of him was then stolen as Esca dived upon him, all the muscles in his shoulders flexed, ready to push his head under the surface. Marcus tensed but Esca fought summoning, furious strength and he sank. He was impressed by Esca's strength, his physical power.

Love thickened like broth in Marcus' guts, filling. All he thought when he was under the heaviness of the water was that he had to get back up, above the surface, had to get back to him.

He did and shunted his full weight serious against Esca, forcing him to the bank back first. There as Esca looked up at his face with a grin, glad to be caught, he manoeuvered him front forwards, securing him there with his forearm braced against the stretch of sinuous muscle along his shoulders and back. He dropped the other hand beneath the surface to stripe up and down the backs of his sturdy thighs up onto his ass, feeling him up, enjoying the reality of his parts. Esca puffed in protest but made no attempt to evade or move, so Marcus gripped into the bank above Esca with one hand and with the other he pulled his buttocks apart.

Marcus pressed his stiffening length into the vulnerable place between and it slip slided, growing ever more interested, on the way down. Esca stilled entirely but stretched his body long, relaxed as he exhaled pleasured, as though it had only ever been ache and sorrow to be free of his claim.

Marcus sank his head, and set his mouth pecking at Esca's tattoo, his tongue flicking, licking over it.

With guidance from his hand his tip dragged over Esca's hole at the same time, making him grunt and his body jerk. Marcus stayed on him, grinding his tip against him.

Esca grunted again and Marcus celebrated his victory by pulling his head lightly back by his hair to kiss his neck.

There was a real tight bliss in his face so small, still so habitually sullen.

"You want to take me." He asked him.

Marcus was gratified in a low sexual way at the harsh small way Esca said, "Yes."

All the worlds between them, the seperate histories, the legacies so important to them, that which would once have kept them apart, were always erased when they were so intimately together, secondary concerns to the relentless, insistent lust that their bodies held.

The surge of excitement at being allowed this, being overcome by it, became desire to test it. Marcus edged his cocktip around Esca's hole. Esca spread, opening for him naturally.

"Uh I will have you then."

Marcus' cock clung to it's purchase in his hole and Esca grunted gutturally, lost, but then said, "Can't do it here, you will hurt us both."

"You want it."

Esca turned and pushed him off dismissively, "Get up on the bank and give me it."

*

With Marcus behind him Esca knelt and bent over, leant into an arm that Marcus had wrapped around his chest. Marcus' cock rubbed his cheeks and thighs as he fucked into the tightness of him with a spit slick finger.

Esca shuddered and squirmed, hands wrenching on Marcus' restraining arm with low noise in his throat, but did not bear this teasing long before he turned in the brace of his arms, pushed him down to his back and seated on him.

With Esca pushing downwards as Marcus pushed up, each small thrust got him deeper. The pleasure grew tighter, blunting his awareness of the surrounding world more. Higher and higher from the earth, from the pain of his back and his thigh and his weariness Marcus went. In the sky.

Seeking this absent ecstasy he lost control and held him down as he thrust up into him.

He did so too hard, Esca bared his teeth in a snarl and his hand, like a flash, went forwards tight to his throat. Esca leant his face down close to Marcus' until Marcus could barely thrust beneath him, paralysed by the weight and intensity of his dominance. Reigning over him even with his arse full of him.

Marcus liked to trigger Esca's mindless aggression. Glad to know, then to possess, not only that which was carefully marked aside for him by propriety but to have the instinctive, warrior like essence of his soul as well.

Esca took over the fuck, hand gripped tight to Marcus throat, riding his phallus slow then fast, and grinding to satisfy his need, rolling hips up and down to get him inside himself as he grunted above. He was at his rawest, nothing but need to satisfy himself, to use Marcus' cock to grind his pleasure spot, all civilisation and the gentling concern of love gone.

Marcus swore at the joy brought to him by his powerlessness.

A more honest energy overtook them then, where they were nothing sweet but infinitely desperate for one another.

Esca's hands didn't move for Marcus' protest as he moved his hips back and forth working and his face didn't soften from it's anger. It was like a fight.

Marcus retaliated, amped his involvement in the fuck to a point of equality once more, gripping Esca's thighs to thrust up, driving into him until another pained gasp came. The hand tightened but his head also sank down to his chest bested. He leaned over Marcus, hand still on his neck and kissed his lips, hips stilling, making his ass free for Marcus' thrusts from below. When he kissed again he begged, "Ah. Give it."

Marcus did, holding to his hips and thrusting up into him hard and fast until Esca's face grimaced again. He had no care of that, just went on pounding up into his squeezing, tight hotness.

Esca let go, all over Marcus, just as he was being seeded.

Marcus saw the wince in his eyes as he pulled off, heard the rush of hurt breath and put a hand to his arm, curious, worried.

"Another ache to add to the collection," Esca said with a strained smile.

"At least your bruises can be concealed beneath your tunic, unlike those you've given me," Marcus said referring to a bruise on his neck where Esca had caught him with his sucking mouth.

"People should see that I own you," Esca said amused.

At the look he received. that told him how ruinous it would be for them both if anyone ever did, Esca laughed and said, "We will have to invent you a foe."

"A foe?"

"Yes, you will have to tell people you were fighting to protect something. Something noble."

"My dignity? My self respect? It's so clear you stole those from me long ago."

"We will put our heads together."

"We will have to."

"Help me up," Esca said, extending his hand to Marcus'.

When he was pulled up to standing, he said, close and secret in Marcus' ear.

"I will fuck you one day."

"You just did."

"No properly, you know what I'm saying."

Marcus liked this arrogance to him and he bartered for keeping this part of Esca alive by replying to him, "I will make you fight properly for that."

"I will and I will win," he said, slipping his hand, warm and rough into Marcus' to lead him home to food.

**Author's Note:**

> So sad that I couldn't make them have actual sex in the water - it just seemed like it might be a bit uncomfortable...


End file.
